Speech recognition applications are becoming very popular. For many application users, there are some spoken words that the application may not correctly recognize. For example, a list of named contacts stored in a mobile phone is often out of vocabulary (OOV) for the application. Although these specific names could be added to the vocabulary for the application, this process is often costly and time-consuming. Likewise, vocabulary words would have to be added for a multiplicity of users, and for each of one or more speech recognition applications that may be used.